ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nancy-MI847J
How Nancy-MI847J joined the Tourney Designed and created from a different system as Jack, the Mishima engineers have developed a robotic weapon. Not really keen, due to its size, but with the strong, sturdy armor and lustrous weaponry, it is also a defense facility. Additionally, each of its legs can hold Nancy's huge weight only by its own. Character Select Screen Animation Nancy fires a machine gun and the camera zooms when they cool down as she says "Let's settle the battle! I win!". Special Attacks Robo Laser (Neutral) The attack is a small pink laser that does a small amount of damage (normally 5%) and has decent stun capabilities. The shots can be angled up or down and reflect off of walls and floors. It should also be noted that this attack does not stop when it hits an opponent, allowing the player to hit multiple foes. Nancy must wait 1 second for the laser to recharge, or Nancy will shoot a weak, short-range laser. When the laser is charged, the red light on Nancy's head will begin to flash. Tornado Cutter (Side) The attack causes Nancy to spin with an arm outstretched. The also attack lifts Nancy into the air slightly, allowing it to be used to aid Nancy's recovery a bit (though this is rarely necessary). Robo Burner (Up) Propels Nancy to great distances, both vertically and horizontally, like R.O.B.'s Robo Burner. Smart Bomb (Down) Nancy fires four bombs from her shoulders. Plasma Storm (Hyper Smash) Nancy generates a powerful sphere of electricity, shocking anything that comes near it. Super Plasma Storm (Final Smash) Same as Plasma Storm, except much stronger. Victory Animations #Nancy spins her arms, says "You are DEAD!", and moves her arms in a strongman pose while turning her head. #Nancy shoots sparks from her eyes, says "Your friends need to be chosen wisely!", then flexes her upper body. #Nancy spins around up a slight inch in the air saying "You have no control!", then lands. On-Screen Appearance Nancy lands at her start point and says "I'm happy, I win!". This On-Screen Appearance is identical to her intro from Tekken 6. Special Quotes *Um, do you... STOP COPYING ME! (When paired with Alisa during a Team Battle) *Using what? I'm not... ENOUGH! (When paired with Xiaoyu during a Team Battle) *I'll be glad... WHAT?!?! (When paired with Kazuya during a Team Battle) *This is your last chance... QUIT IT! (When paired with Xianghua during a Team Battle) *You who would stand against me... STOP THAT! (When paired with Abyss during a Team Battle) *The malfested... NOT AGAIN! (When paired with Alex during a Team Battle) *I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the--- YOU WENCH!!! (When paired with Sailor Moon during a Team Battle) *The answer lies in the... MEANIE!!! (When paired with Ryu during a Team Battle) *If we put a big gear on top... YOU COWARD!!! (When paired with Inez during a Team Battle) *I... you... MAGGOTS! (When paired with Wei Yan during a Team Battle) *I shall show you the true... EXCUSE ME?! (When paired with Kenshiro during a Team Battle) *Do you hear me?! WELL DO YOU?! (When paired with Jagi during a Team Battle) *Come! I show no mercy to... WHATEVER! (When paired with Nameless Shura during a Team Battle) *You keep sending them, I'll... HEY DON'T MIMIC ME! (When paired with Lu Bu during a Team Battle) *Must I remind you... IS THAT MY VOICE?! (When paired with Lex Luthor during a Team Battle) *Now, face the... WRONG GUY! (When paired with M. Bison during a Team Battle) *You know what I want - YOU'RE DEAD! (When paired with Shin during a Team Battle) *I want... YOU'RE HEAD! (When paired with Veruca Salt during a Team Battle) *Blueberry pie and... BLOOD! (When paired with Violet Beauregarde during a Team Battle) *I know what you're thinking... CAN YOU HIT ME?! (When paired with Astrid during a Team Battle) *I take yet another step along... CUT THAT OUT! (When paired with Pang De during a Team Battle) *Don't kid yourself. You're no... WHAT THE HELL! (When paired with Mitsunari during a Team Battle) *Ahh, this should help alleviate... I SAID STOP THAT! (When paired with Han during a Team Battle) *In me, place... RASCALS! (When paired with Elysium during a Team Battle) *Some things can only be... WATCH YOUR MOUTH! (When paired with Talim during a Team Battle) *Thou will face the divine... YOU BRAT! (When paired with Thor during a Team Battle) *Business calls. So let's... YOU DEADMAN! (When paired with Iron Man during a Team Battle) *Come and watch how Ma Chao... WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!?! (When paired with Ma Chao during a Team Battle) *Who's fault is that? TELL ME! (When paired with Veronica during a Team Battle) *I bet we have to find the two charms that... YOU WILL PAY! (When paired with Jackie during a Team Battle) *You again?! What do I have to do, get a--- HEY! (When paired with Red Riding Hood during a Team Battle) *The time for action... GET OUTTA HERE! (When paired with Col. Robert during a Team Battle) *There's a dance Friday night, and... B**** (censored swear word)! (When paired with Meg during a Team Battle) *We still have to set up--- NO! (When paired with Mary-Kate & Ashley during a Team Battle) Trivia *Super Smash Bros. Tourney is the first game where Nancy speaks human language. Her voice sounds like GLaDOS's voice from the Portal series of video games, albeit not robotic. *Despite making her debut in Tekken 6, Nancy didn't become playable until Super Smash Bros. Tourney. She shares this trait with Azazel and Tougou. *Nancy is the only character who doesn't speak Japanese. This is similar to Marth, and Roy in the sequel, both of which only speak Japanese. *Nancy is much smaller in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, as compared to her massive size in Tekken 6 **In her Classic Mode cutscenes, she is as large as she was in Tekken 6. In actual gameplay, she is as large as the giant mobile armors. *When paired with Alisa Bosconovitch, Ling Xiaoyu, Kazuya Mishima, Xianghua, Abyss, Sailor Moon, Alex, Ryu, Wei Yan, M. Bison, Shin Kamiya, Han, Elysium, Mitsunari, Pang De, Astrid, Thor, Talim, Violet Beauregarde, Veruca Salt, Jagi, Kenshiro, Iron Man, the Olsen twins, Meg Griffin, the Nameless Shura, Lex Luthor, Lu Bu, Ma Chao, Inez, Col. Robert Gould Shaw, Jackie, and Veronica diAngelo, Nancy will try to say their normal On-Screen Appearance quote but will be angry with them, as they are copying her. When paired with anyone else, she will say "I'm happy, I win!". *Nancy has the most Team Battle quotes compared to every other character in the game. *Though her in-game name is "Nancy-MI847J", the announcer simply calls out her name as "Nancy!" due to her massive name. *Nancy-MI847J is one of three Smash Bros. Tourney participants to use a censored swear word during their On-Screen Appearance. The other characters are Jagi and Private Trip. *Nancy's rival is the Drill Pokemon, Rhyperior. Zhuge Dan is Nancy-MI847J's second rival. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Giant characters